Talk:Mythical Types/@comment-134.41.210.235-20200115230103
As promised, lil censor, here ya go: Guess what? Since it's the time of the year to give gifts, I will give you the gift of Knowledge: Dispelling nonsense for reality. **I'm going to do you a favor once and replace my edits. Enhanced even. Next time you feel like removing my work, at least have the guts to say you did that instead of take my words for your own. OP=Original Poster - = ME. @=anything I can recognize that Mr "Do you like my edits" managed. OP: Mythicals come in many different shapes and sizes. This list will describe all mythical types. OP: Celestials Celestials, also known as spirits, are extremely powerful creatures. They emit a strong aura and are very good at magic. They can assume human form. They are divided into 3 types. -Celestial references the Heavens. It's not a neutral term as Spirit or Entity is. You might as well be saying angel by saying this. Everything has a "spirit" in one way or another. Trying to categorize like this is pointless. -Your mind hallucinates the "shadow" they assume. Spirits manifest ectoplasm onto smoke with infusions of energy to maintain a visible form. Most manifestations are psychic instead of visible due to the additional energy and effort it takes on the casters behalf. One can't always welcome filling ones room with charcoal smoke. Or burnt hair. OP: Angels These celestials in their true form look like glowing humanoids with white, feathery wings. They naturally tend to be kinder, less prone to anger and "purer" than humans - not all are good, however. Their aura makes people around them happy and calm and has a bit of a healing effect. Even in human form, psychics can see it as a gold or white glow. Angel magic can be used for healing, blessing, protection, and breaking curses. Angels can also alter the weather, receive visions full of wisdom, and read people's emotions. Angels can shape-shift into a bright light or sometimes even cute animals to keep scared children company. -Even the bible references angels as having a somewhat Horrific form. They don't look human, we only hallucinate human shape to them in their presence to give them something Sane to look like. They have no physical form and they have never been born as we are. Angels are aligned with order and light. This makes them absolutely aligned with the philosophical concept of "Good" unlike the OP's weak assertions. It's their very nature. Don't mistake innate goodness for kindness, however. They are a Force and they fulfill a Purpose, even if it's greater then the fanciful ones humanity often writes about. -Angel magic is the same as any kind, but using an angel as the source you're working with or channeling. OP has a clearly romantic view of the Light. OP: Fairies These celestials in their true form look like sparkling humanoids with insect-like or butterfly wings. They often have candy colored hair (unlike angels and demons, who tend to have normal human-like hair), green, purple, silver or rainbow eyes and pointy ears. They tend to be very playful, curious and imaginative - one might say that they are forever children at heart. Their aura attracts animals, makes flowers grow, and makes children want to play with the fairy. Even in human form, psychics can see it as a bunch of green, pink, purple, silver or rainbow sparkles. Fairy magic is very versatile, and can be used for manifesting and wish-granting. They can also, with training, shape-shift others. Fairies can also talk to animals and control plants (Sometimes they have different kinesis powers). Fairies can shape-shift into a cloud of mist, different animals (often insects, woodland critters or cats), and shrink to very small sizes. -They're not Tinkerbell. Disney isn't the truth. OP: Demons These celestials in their true form look like horned humanoids with either raven or bat-like wings. They often have red, gold or black eyes, usually with snakelike pupils, and pointy teeth. They naturally tend to be prouder, easier to anger, and less empathetic than humans - not all are evil, however. Their aura makes people and animals afraid, sometimes having a harmful effect on people the demon dislikes. Even in human form, psychics can see it as either a blood red flame or a cloud of black smoke. Demon magic can be used for harm, binding, and cursing. Demons can also use mind control on people and control fire (Some control ice or electricity instead). Demons can shape-shift into a living shadow, various animals (Often black dogs/cats, snakes, bats or ravens), and sometimes turn into a giant and/or monstrous/scarier version of their true form. -Demons. Are. NOT. Celestial. They are Infernal and are of the Infernal Empire. They have no fixed shape for they are beings of Disorder and Chaos. They are also manifestations of Sin and Evil, parts of our nature that we're ashamed of or cannot accept. Everything that makes successful, cruel, and dangerous people what they are, and everything that brings down people from within if they fail comes from them. That is why parts of them are parts of us, such as the Grimoire of Solomon (Lesser Key), are said to BE embodiments of our psyche. We reflect each other. They take form from us as we give them sustainable by continuing the concept they're apart of. Which is why often Evil and Destructive aren't mutually inclusive as some seem to blindly believe. -There are generally assumed forms for specific demons, usually Princes, Archdukes, or higher, but that's for them the way favorite clothes are for us. An affectation. Or a means of interaction for comprehensions sake, as some spirits of the Infernal do NOT like taking any shape. -Black magic can be used for binding and cursing. So can Wicca magic, druid magic, angelic magic, etc. People can make curses not paths. Power is Power. OP: Avians Avians are similar to angels, as they have large wings sprouting from their backs allowing them to fly. They usually cannot cover their wings, and thus take to wearing over-sized sweaters, which is a good way to spot an avian. Their wings are bird-like, and create bulges on their back. Try not to accidentally reveal an avian's wings by touching their back, even if you're close friends. You never know who's watching. All avians can fly, but often never get a chance to spread their wings except for at night. However, there are some types of avians that have retractable wings, and can draw them into their body. A very, very rare avian type called Elemental Avian might be able to control an element, fire, wind, ice, etc. However this normally comes from being born an avian, and having a Starseed, Psychic, or dragon as a parent. You cannot become an elemental Avian, you have to be born one. You can become an Avian with a spell. -Avian, as a concept, is angel light/lesser. An angel with zero power but wings. Nothing like that, outside of angels or things that are birds, exist in mythos which is where most of these "mythical" concepts come from. Myth. -Birds fly because they're hollow and light, that lets the force of the flapping and then the strong currents of air, do the work for them. Most birds spend more time Gliding then flying. -Our machines work because we can generate so much Tremendous force behind them that they have no choice but to go upwards. The shape allows it to continue to gain altitude, but it's essentially an Arrow with a rocket strapped to it, guided by human pilots. The weight doesn't matter because the fuel explodes with enough force to Make it not matter. -So. Unless you plan on becoming Hollow and less then 1/4 your weight or plan on growing Bazelgeuse style propulsion, it's not happening. Why? -BECAUSE MAGIC DOESN'T JUST MEAN IGNORE PHYSICS AND SKIP TO THE END. WE'RE CONSTRAINED BY THE LAWS OF THE FORM WE INHABIT DAMMIT. -RESPECT THAT! OP: Merfolk Merfolk have the head and torso of a human and the lower body of a fish. They are traditionally female, but male mers have existed. There are many types of tail; there's the traditional tail (Colorful metallic scales, fancy fin), dolphin tails, whale tails, and shark tails. Mers look relatively human, although sometimes their gills or a few scales may carry over to normal life. Not all mers have mermaid hair; in fact, it's a good idea for mers to get a short cut. Most mers change when they touch water, although some might change on command, with jewelry, or even with the cycle of the moon. -Humans used to get stupid sick when they traveled by sea for long distances. The only stories of merfolk came from Long Distance Sea Voyages, when the crew had scurvy and a dozen other illnesses and the trip took Months to Years as opposed to a few days/weeks. -They saw Sea Cows and thought they were people, Because they weren't Right in the Head. -Because of the belief in entities such as this, there are undines and other water spirits that have taken form. They are spirits, not flesh weak things, they do not exist with us but rather as a part of the concept of "water" itself. Which is why it's wasteful to try to become other things on this plane, just like the rest of things in this list >_< OP: Kemonomimi @Kemonomini have animal ears and tail, and sometimes also claws and fangs. They are sometimes referred to as nekos. The 'classic' kemonomini has cat ears and tail (nekomimis), although okamimis (wolves) and kitsunes (foxes) are also very common. Less common are usagimimis (rabbits), inumimi (dogs), or even ram horns, but they do exist. They often take after their animal, giving them a few little quirks, instincts, or traits, and they often get along better with their type of animal. Some can retract and completely hide their animal parts, but some can't, however they all usually wear hats and sweatpants just in case. It is unknown if a kemonomini can shift wings. Kemonomimi@ -OOh! I found Your edits. All you've done so far was add "neko/oka/inu/usagi/kemono mini in where the OP had originally said cat people or something similar. You added to what she had, but it was mostly a grammar change. Wow. -CAT PEOPLE (Notice I purposely removed the edit you tried to force on MY work) didn't start being a thing until Manga was a thing. Wonder why. OP- Otherkin Otherkin believe they are not, or not entirely, human. Some have been another being in their past life, some have different ancestry, and some describe a soul mismatch, although these are not mutually exclusive. Otherkin are similar to therians, but therians are strictly animal-related, while otherkin can identify as anything. They shift like therians do. Most Otherkin don't believe in AWTOK. Shifting comes in many forms: mental, aural, instinctual, etc. Part of them becomes animalistic temporarily, and eventually returns to normal. They rarely physically shift, as it is incredibly hard. Otherkin cannot be made through a spell. -The only thing that's worth reading in this section is the last sentence. It's the Only part that's true. "Otherkin cannot be made through a spell." - Literally the only thing correct on this whole page. OP: Psychics The psychic umbrella includes those with kinesis powers, those with compulsion, telepathy, or mind reading, those who can see and/or speak with spirits and ghosts, those with precognition, or anyone else with inhuman powers, PSI, or similar. Many mythicals were born with psychic powers, although they can be trained into any human with enough patience. -Most spiritual abilities can be awakened with enough dedication and effort. It's not a special thing as in you need to be born special or you're screwed. It can be learned, just expect years and effort. Not like I expect that from people reading this. OP: Shape-shifters Shape-shifters are very uncommon. Shifting comes naturally for them, and they can change back and forth into at least one form. Even rarer are multi-form shape-shifters. You can become a shape-shifter, but it usually involves a very intense spell. -I see we're back to lies about magic again. -Magic isn't for warping your physical vessel. Goddamnit the body ISN'T as important as everyone seems so fixated on making it BE. It's ONLY good to channel your will and give you an experience of reality. Why does EVERYONE now live in such fear and act shackled to their own body?! OP: Starseeds Starseeds are humans who believe they have extraterrestrial origins. They are often encoded with a wake-up call where they will eventually regain some memory of their purpose, usually the final push in realizing what they are. Starseeds often feel like foreigners on their own planet, may have extraterrestrial dreams, and often have psychic and paranormal experiences. Their bodies usually function differently from other humans. Part of them usually feel they have a mission, or they should be able to fly, teleport, or do similar things. Starseeds are born, not made. You cannot become a Starseed. -Due to the crystalline nature of their aura they're known as crystal children. Before them it was Indigo children. Frankly it just seems like each generation there are incarnating people of potency with auras unique to each generation. Just like we have genius people born with differing intellect each generation. Might as well call it a generation marker, like calling people gen Z ect, and shrug it off. OP: Therians Therians have the same nonhuman nature as Otherkin, but unlike them, therians are strictly animalistic. They shift as well. Most therians don't believe in AWTOK. Shifting comes in many forms: mental, aural, instinctual, etc. Part of them becomes animalistic temporarily, and eventually returns to normal. They rarely physically shift, as it is incredibly hard. Most therians have to keep in their shifts until they're in a safe place, because shifting in public might make people not exactly want to be near them. You can't become a therian. You're just born as one. -The same thing I said about shapeshifting and otherkin applies here. Not gonna waste time repeating myself, even though it's fashionable for Others to do so apparently. OP: Vampires Vampires are beings that survive on blood. However, they usually only drink blood from willing people, and animal blood is a good substitute. Vampires are pale, with pointed fangs, and they are stronger and faster than a normal human, with acute senses. They are not usually weak to garlic, but they are weak to the sun. They burn easily due to lack of pigment, and it sometimes makes them weaker. Vampires can be born, turned by another vampire, or made by a spell. Said spell often involves bloodletting, so be careful! -The ones who drink blood are equating the need for energy with the need for blood, they still need the same thing, but they just get it differently. Sexual vampires exist too, drawing energy from the abundance of energy sex generates. Overdrawing energy from another person causes their spirit to act like it has a hole until it regenerates. -Anybody can learn to draw energy from others. It's not an unique or even difficult skill. People give energy via hugs whether they intend to or not, as an example. So taking/giving energy isn't something so difficult that an infant couldn't do it unconsciously. -Humans born with a hole in their intrinsic field drain away energy unconsciously naturally. This is the only way to have this state in truth. Beyond that, somebody drained too much or a person who chooses to practice that method of gaining energy can do Exactly the same things. It's not special. OP: Werebeasts Werebeasts are one of the most common mythicals, although none are common. They come in many types, including were-wolves, cats, hyenas, bears, and foxes. They change on the night of the full moon into either an anthropomorphic animal, or just a strong animal, and change back in the morning. The first few shifts are often painful, but this wanes as time goes on. Experienced weres can become their animal form and change back anytime except on the full moon. Contrary to popular belief, werebeasts do not experience a blinding rage when they change. In fact, they are usually quite conscious and aware while shifted. Sometimes they can't control their first shift, but if that happens, they act like a regular version of their animal and will only hurt if threatened. Lycan/hybrid weres sometimes have a bloodthirsty first shift, but werewolves that are always ravenous when shifted are very rare. -The truth of lycanthropy is actually in tandem with the Worship of Odin. His favored would wear animal hides into battle. They were a conduit for Berzerk rage. They were known as Berzerkers. The GANGIR state, to channel animal rage from the most primal part of the psyche and using the animal pelt as a totem as a Like energy to attract the primal Animal essence they want to take on. It's not a physical change and it doesn't get passed on. It's a mental and spiritual state that is often gifted by Odin the Allfather. Similar states can be reached with mastering one's primal rage. There are even styles of fighting now that incorporate Gangir. OP: Dragons In their real form, they look like giant lizards with crystal-colored scales and wings. The can fly and breathe fire (Some have different breath weapons.) They often like to hoard stuff and are naturally quite proud. The ones who still live on Earth spend most of their time in human form because their real form can cause panic among humans and attention from AWTOK. They have very powerful energy manipulation powers. You can become one with a spell. -The Draconic current is as old as humanity and takes many forms. Tiamat, Apep, Typhon, Azi Dehaka, Fafnir, Nidhogg, jormungandr, and Leviathan all to name a Few. They're not some Cheap bauble you can decide to pick up and put on. They're true sources of Power. -These entities are conduits and sources of the Dragon. Embody any current and your spirit will become like unto it. Embody the light and your spirit shines. Embody the infernal and your spirit blackens. Embody the draconic current and become the mesmerizing power of the Wyrm, the burning fire within. OP: Kitsunes Kitsune are from Japanese folklore and are Japanese foxes. A kitsune can have up to nine tails, depending on its age, wisdom and power. The only way to kill a kitsune is to cut off all of its tails, as it is said that one of the tails is its main tail and the source of all its power. Not knowing which tail is the main one, one would have to cut off all its tails to kill it. One, five, seven, and nine tails are the most common numbers in folk stories. When a kitsune gains its ninth tail, its fur becomes white or gold. A kitsune is a shape-shifter, and usually when it reaches the age of 100 years, it learn the ability to take on a human form. Thus, they have to be a fox for a hundred years before it can shape-shift from a fox to a human and back again. It is also said that a kitsune can duplicate other human beings; in other words shape-shift into a look-a-likes of different humans. -First sentence was the only one that mattered. -Just to make sure that it doesn't happen again, since Some people aren't decent enough to credit others, I'll happily post this in the comments too, so it can't be destroyed <3 -Don't forget lil censor, your precious awtoks would do Exactly the sort of thing you did here <3 -Live long enough to become the villain much?